


After the End, the Adventure Evolves

by birdboy2000



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure: (Anime 2020)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdboy2000/pseuds/birdboy2000
Summary: When the bomb dropped, we entered the digital world. Taichi's perspective on a very different beginning to his adventure, after the battle with Algomon went horribly wrong. Digicolo ficlet.
Kudos: 8





	After the End, the Adventure Evolves

Did we win? Did we lose? Does it even matter, now that Tokyo’s gone and our parents are all dead? 

My sister should be dead too, come to think of it. Yet I half expect her to show up from just around the corner, digimon in hand. Yamato said the same thing happened to his brother (though at least his dad’s fine, they’re in Shimane) and for all the illnesses she’s battled growing up, nothing ever kills that girl. We’ve already met a couple more survivors, and if there’s any kid in Tokyo who’d survive a nuclear explosion by hiding in another world, it’s Yagami Hikari.

Or maybe it’s Izumi Koushirou. Ten years old and he speaks three languages and can do everything but hack into the Pentagon himself and cancel the missile launch. I don’t know what good his computer can do in a world like this; I asked how the world was reacting, but we don’t get wi-fi here. But the kid’s a genius, he’s already figured out a ton about digimon strengths and weaknesses. Our little group tends to follow my lead when it comes to where to go or what to do, but when there’s a fight he’s the one giving the commands. And he’s good – the one time I didn’t listen Greymon got crushed and it took a Mega Blaster into the waterfall to save us. I’d never have thought of something like that. 

I can only imagine the international fallout from America dropping a nuclear warhead on Tokyo. 8 million dead? 20 million? Did we start World War 3 already? It’s hard to imagine, with no food and shelter and all the monsters attacking, but I think we’re genuinely safer in the digital world. Greymon’s strong, really strong, beat up that big red bug like it was nothing. And according to Yamato and Koushirou, Omegamon’s the most powerful digimon in the digital world. If not for the food intake, if not for the fact that Gabumon’s partner was… strong-willed, is the nicest way I could put it, we’d be set.

I wonder if there are more survivors. We’ve already met Sora when her Birdramon rescued us from that mantis thing with blades for arms (Agumon and Tentomon were too hungry to fight) there have got to be more out there. And not just from Tokyo – if this did get bad, really bad, bad like I fear, kids from other countries made it here the same way. And if nuclear weapons do connect the worlds, there might still be a couple World War 2 survivors walking around.

If it worked that way before computers. If they haven’t died yet.

We could die, too. Die in a strange computerized world which no computer scientist ever heard of, die with no one knowing we survived the blast. Die of old age after 80 years, never finding a way out, never able to tell anyone back home what we saw. Die tomorrow because Agumon, Piyomon, and Tentomon ran out of energy when the next digimon attacked.

But I don’t want to die. I think Algomon’s dead (although I thought that a couple times earlier in the fight, too) but I want to live long enough to help Koushirou discover the secrets of this world, even if I don’t know if I have a world left to go home to. And I want to know who or what was behind Algomon. And, if necessary, to avenge my parents. And to make sure nothing like this ever happens again.

I don’t know if we’ll succeed. But it’s not like there’s anywhere safe in this world, anyway. A bit of danger is worth it if it gives us a chance to save the world. And if everything goes right, maybe we can save this world, too.

It looks like our little adventure’s continuing into a new world. The Algomon incident was only the beginning. And I’m gonna make sure we all come out of it alive!


End file.
